


Into Forever

by rainsoakedhello



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry's Birthday, M/M, Sharing a Bed, random nighttime epiphanies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsoakedhello/pseuds/rainsoakedhello
Summary: Harry pauses, leaning into the door frame as he takes a moment to just be — to take in this quiet moment, cataloguing it away with a million other moments that he holds close.





	Into Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick (unbeta'd) something I wrote to honor Harry's birthday. Now I really must return to my other projects...

The room plunges into relative darkness as he shuts the en suite light off, save for a hint of light from the street, the pale flickers dancing over paler skin to the choreography of the breeze as it blows through the leaves just outside.

Harry pauses, leaning into the door frame as he takes a moment to just be — to take in this quiet moment, cataloguing it away with a million other moments that he holds close.

Despite the limited light, he lets his eyes map the outlines of long limbs sprawled over three-quarters of the bed, sharp angles defining an impossibly beautiful face, blonde hair messily strewn across the pillow, and lips parted in a calm, content expression of sleep.

Warmth unfurls in his belly, suffusing his entire being.

He doesn’t have a name for what he feels towards Draco.

To call it attraction or lust is a down-right fucking lie.

To call it love feels strangely empty.

All Harry knows with a certainty rooted deep in his very being, is that Draco is his.

His beginning.

His middle.

His end.

This man is his forever.

A forever that promises an infinite number of emotions crashing over him at once, no one emotion shining brighter than the last. Not because they were all the same, but because each emotion is just as brilliant and consuming and awe-inspiring in its own right.

A forever that promises, simply, a feeling of home, of belonging as just him — just Harry — after so many years of feeling like a shadow and a pawn and someone other than himself.

Crossing the room in just four long strides, he climbs back into bed, pulling Draco back against his chest, limbs entwining, as a sense of rightness settles over them like a blanket.

As Harry’s eyes become heavier, sleep beckoning him into dream, he feels Draco shift in his arms until his nose is tucked against Harry’s neck, a contented sigh and a whispered, barely audible, “Happy Birthday” tickling the sensitive skin there.

And in that moment, in the darkness and the silence of the night, with just whispered words pushed through the hazy edges of sleep, Harry falls impossibly further into forever with the man held tight in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to [Tumblr](https://rainsoakedhello.tumblr.com/post/176482592731/happy-birthday-harry) as well.


End file.
